Blacksword Meets Stone
by HappyMe-O
Summary: MiHawkxHancock one shot! Mihawk visits Hancock uninvited. A short romance for these two!


**A/N: For E-kun! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Blacksword Meets Stone

~X~

MiHawk was an odd man in Hancock's opinion. Much like Luffy, he was not bothered by her beautiful looks. No he stayed quiet, and by himself. When he was fighting in the war she was impressed. She would not admit that, not to a man anyway.

When the war had ended she had temporally forgot about MiHawk, as Luffy needed to be cared for. It wasn't until Luffy was gone on his training did she start to think about the man with the black sword.

The sword was a dangerous one that was certain. She had a feeling in battle he could easily take her on. His blade, she had never seen anything like it. It was fierce, long and gentle all the same.

Hancock blushed when she thought about how easily he moved the sword, how skillful he was. She could only imagine if his sword were his hands and its victims her body.

Her blush reddened and she cupped her own face, turning her head. The thoughts were embarrassing and she didn't understand why she was even bothering to think of that man, and in that way.

She barely knew him. In reality she never even spoke two words to the man. Then why was she thinking of him months after the war?

"Excuse me."

Hancock gasped and she turned around to the man's voice behind her. Her eyes widened and she cupped a hand over her mouth.

Golden eyes stared at her chocolate hues and for once, she felt shy. Something only Luffy was able to do to her. Her blush deepened and a small smile formed on her face.

"Miss. Hancock I remember you well from the war. How are you?" MiHawk spoke in a low tone, making his way over to the ravened hair woman. He stopped in front of her, the hint of a smirk plastered on his lips.

Hancock stood straight, pushing some of her hair from her shoulder, eyeing the man, trying to keep the blush from her face. "I am well; may I ask why you are here?"

"I am here because I heard you were the one keeping Straw-hat safe?"

Hancock's eyes narrowed. "What business is it of yours?" her eyes narrowed in threaten, preparing to attack this man, who captured her thoughts the last several months now. Even though it was true, she was not about to betray Luffy.

MiHawk raised his hand though, stopping her from any other action. "I believe my new apprentice is one of his crewmates. Word has it Luffy was seen around here so I assumed he was with you. I was asked to see how he was."

Hancock relaxed, dropper her arm to her side. "Luffy-kun is doing well. I will not tell you where he is."

"All I need to know is his health, nothing more."

Hancock nodded, her blush returning. She was feeling faint again and didn't know why. MiHawk must have noticed this, because he took her gently by the hand and lead her to sit down.

Just as Hancock had thought Hock-eye MiHawk had a gentle touch and soft hands. _I feel that I am in love all over again! How can this be? I need to be loyal to Luffy-kun!_

"Miss Hancock," MiHawk said his voice soft and gentle.

Hancock looked up, and she gasped seeing that MiHawk had moved away from her. She reached out for him, but only reached the black blade that lay on his back.

"I will see you again, I am sure," he said, looking at her over his shoulder. He got on his small boat and sat in his chair. "It was good to see your pretty face again. Now I must nap, farewell."

Hancock watched as MiHawk drift away, her face a rose color, and covered by her hands. When MiHawk was gone she felt a sadness rush over her. But it quickly washed away and she turned to her servants.

"I want to set sail now! We are going to see that man, MiHawk once again! I must see him!"

The girls of the island all glanced at one another confused.

"Now ladies, NOW!" she shouted and even her sisters rushed to get the ships together.

Hancock smiled as she turned to the ocean. _Don't worry sir MiHawk my love! We will see each other sooner then you think! _She thought to herself, a determined look to her eyes. She was sure now, that if Luffy was not her true love, then this man was.

MiHawk smiled as he sailed away from Amazonlilly. When he had seen Hancock at the war he didn't fall for her because of her looks, but her ability to fight. She was an impressive woman and he wasn't going to let her go. When he heard that she was with the straw-hat boy, he took his chance, and placed his bait. Now he had to just wait, and by the sound of it he didn't have to wait long.

"MiHawk-san!"

A Black sword met with stone, one touch they molded together in a green flame. One hello is one beginning.

**The End**


End file.
